


Careful What You Wish For

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-12
Updated: 2001-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s tired of the Commander riding his back and when Q offers him an opportunity to change things, Tom take it…but oops, there’s a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

Once again Tom Paris was on the carpet before Commander Chakotay. Tom really was getting tired of this, and it was so trivial a matter. //Can’t you ever lighten up?// he thought as he stood at parade rest listening to the older man chew him up one end and down the other. //How the hell did he catch me anyway? Someone squealed, there is no way Mr. Square could have figured out that little program variation himself. And it’s not like I was hurting anyone.// 

“You listening, Paris?” Commander Chakotay shouted in Tom’s face. 

“Yes, sir” came the automatic response.

“I don’t think so, Paris. In fact, I can almost bet you haven’t heard one word I’ve said for the last five minutes. You and your arrogant and self absorbed ways disgust me, and I’ve had enough. I’ve tried it StarFleet’s way, and I’ve tried it the Captain’s way, now we’re going to try this ‘my’ way. All your privileges are hereby canceled until ‘I’ damn well feel like it,” he snapped. “You are supposed to be a productive member of this crew, not the local playboy or con artist. You understand me, Paris?”

//Shit! All my privileges…damn uptight, lousy…// “Yes, sir.” 

“Dismissed,” Chakotay growled. Then as Tom reached the door, “Oh, one more thing, Paris.”

//Oh, what now. Going to take away my mess hall rights too?// he though sarcastically as he turned with his unnerved face in tact. “Yes, sir?” Then Tom got a chill down his spin, the Commander smiled.

“I tend to make an officer out of you, even if it kills you. Dismissed.” 

Tom left, finally shaken to the core. //Since when did I matter one way or the other to that man?// he wondered as he headed to the mess hall. At least he could run into Harry and talk him into getting him a beer, since he just lost all his privileges. This meant no private holodeck time, no replicator credits, and no flying any away missions. //Damn brick wall wouldn’t know a good time if it bit him,// he mused. 

In the mess hall he moved with his Neelix surprise to sit with his friend Harry. “Hey, Har?” he smiled.

“I see you survived?” the young ensign teased.

“What, old by-the-book-straight-lace-chief? Yeah, I survived, but my privileges were all taken. I think someone squealed,’ he growled a bit, as he drank what passed for coffee. 

“All of them? Sheesh! I knew you’d get in trouble for the little credit collection scheme, but it wasn’t for yourself or greed. You were just going to use it to liven up the activities quarters that has been neglected lately.”

“Well, the ‘Commander’ doesn’t see it that way. As far as he is concerned, it’s just another disregard for regulations and a lack of thinking ahead. He says that the extra energy I was collecting was being used, and my diverting it was a slow drain on the current crystal supply. But I ran the numbers Harry, so did you. There was no drain. The man is incapable of thinking beyond the text of a reg. Book.”

“You could use a drink, but…I’m out of credits till next week, so it’ll have to wait,” Harry grinned. “I’ve got to go back to my quarters. I’ve got a date with B’Elanna.”

“Oh, a date with no credits. That’ll be something to see,” Tom teased.

“Oh, did I forget to mention that she’s cooking?’ he gleamed than moved off letting his friend stew in his own mess. Harry liked Tom, but the young pilot brought trouble on himself, especially where the Commander was concerned. 

Tom did sit there and stew. He sipped on the awful drink and scowled. //Oh, how I wish I could get my hands on the one who made the Commander such a stiff ass! I’d show them a stiff ass,// he growled internally. //Oh, I wish, I wish!” he continued, damning the one responsible for his hell called Chakotay. 

“Contrary to what you’re thinking, it wasn’t his Father,” a male voice said from behind Tom

Tom whirled around and saw Q and no one else. “Q?”

“The one and only…well the one and only that counts anyway,” the entity grinned.

“What are you doing here?”

“Answering your question. Like I said, contrary to what you believe, it wasn’t Commander Chakotay’s Father that made him the way he is today. In fact, if a very young crewman hadn’t met a more matured individual, things would be an entirely different story,” Q grinned. Then before Tom could reply he snapped his finger. 

Tom looked around his new location. The nightclub was filled with dark lights, and loud lewd music and the smell of sex filled the air. He turned around to see a neon sign that said BackStreet. Tom was familiar with this place, but it didn’t look anything like this the last time he was here. This was where you went when you wanted to really turn it loose and didn’t care about the consequences. “Why are we here?” he asked the Entity that was standing next to him, now dressed in a dark shirt and pants, like Tom’s but as Paris’s was black, Q’s was navy. 

The Entity smiled a sinister look and pointed. “Take a look on the stage; you might see something…revelationary.”

Tom did so and his eyes bugged, on stage singing, drinking, was a young Chakotay. The twenty to twenty-five year old had a great voice, and an even better body. The young man didn’t have on a shirt and was drinking heavily. Then after a few sets he stumbled down to the bar and caressed up against anyone who seemed to want it, laughing as if the world was one big joke. Tom watched with a mix of horror and satisfaction that Chakotay was no better than he was. “Well, nice to know that at some time the man did know how to party,” Tom smirked, taking in as much as he could in order to use it against the stoic Commander once he got back. 

“Yesss,” Q, replied. “See that man over there?” he pointed to an older man that looked like he could be an off duty officer, since this bar had a strict policy of no uniforms. 

Tom looked and was sure it was an officer by the dark stern look he had on his face, especially as he watched where the young performer and off duty crewman headed . “Yeah?”

“That’s the one. All you have to do is prevent the two of them from meeting tonight and ‘poof’ no more hellish Commander,” Q smiled. 

Tom’s eyes gleamed at the thought. He could get along with a man that was more like him, hell; he might even stand a chance with the sexy man. Tom didn’t deny that he was totally attracted to the man, and now seeing him like this, a drawer full of late night fantasies. “All I have to do is prevent the two from meeting tonight, and ‘poof’?” Tom asked again, a devilish grin on his face. 

“Poof. Oh, and you won’t have to invest more than…say five, ten minutes at best,” Q added. “But if you don’t want to, we can go,” Q finished.

“Are you nuts!” Tom exclaimed. This was a chance of a lifetime. “You’re on,” he smirked and moved to intercept the older officer that was heading toward the young Chakotay. Tom kept babbling and used his Paris charm to occupy the officer until Q showed up and told him it was time to go home. Tom gave his good byes and moved off with Q. “So, it’s done, right?”

“OH, yes. It’s done all right,” Q grinned. “But just in case you don’t like the results, just give me a holler and…we’ll talk.” Again before Tom could reply he snapped his fingers. 

Tom appeared, but it wasn’t Voyager he was on. He was in some seedy bar, his clothes smelled and he realized that he had on a collar. He reached up and felt a chain and turned to see who was holding it. //Gul Dukat!// Tom’s eyes was so wide he almost fainted. 

“Ah my pretty pet is feeling frisky?” the older Cardassian purred and pulled the chain so hard that Tom landed face first into the Cardassian’s lap. “Remember my pretty,” he cooed, “You sold yourself to me,” he said and kissed his temple. “As soon as my contact arrives we’ll be out of this scummy scenario and I’ll have you back up to my ship and in a nice hot bath. I’m sorry your up keep has been lacking,” he soothed. “But then you did forget your place.”

“Oh no!” he shouted in fear. “Q!” he shouted and saw the hand coming and squeezed his eyes but the blow never connected. 

“You rang?” Q’s voice sailed to his ears. 

Tom opened his eyes and they were…no where, but it was all white. “What the hell was that?”

“Oh, did I forget to mention that you changed the timeline? Hmm, seems I did. Oh well,” Q smiled easily. “You prevented the man who showed Chakotay how to be an officer, and a man if you will, and in consequence he never learned to take things seriously and consequently during the first real emergency where he ‘had’ taken control and saved the lives of a few dozen people, he died. So there was no Chakotay to go to the Maquis or recruit Tom Paris. Several things resulted in this. One, you didn’t get to fly for the rebels so you never got caught and didn’t go to prison, seems like a perk to me?” he teased. “Ah, but then you became a total drunk and drug addict that you sold your freedom to keep yourself supplied, and well you saw who took you up on that little offer. Second, the Maquis lost some crucial battles since they didn’t have the Commanders skills and so Cardassia got an easy hold over that sector. Three, Voyager didn’t go to the Bad Lands to find Chakotay, so they were around for the Dominion conflict, and well, they’re all dead too. Welcome to your future!” he smiled. 

“Wait a minute!” Tom shouted. “If…If I even for a second….”

“Think? Oh, now that wouldn’t be like Tom Paris now would it?” Q scolded. 

“But…but I only wanted…wished…”

“Ahhh, one should always be careful what they wish for, they just might get it,” Q smirked. “But I said we could talk, so let’s talk. You have a choice. Either the way it was or the way it is, no in between. Which is it?”

“I’d rather the way it was then be a….”

“Pet?”

Tom scowled. “Yes, a pet. I’d rather it the way it was.”

“Very good,” Q snapped his fingers and they were now outside the same bar that they had been earlier where a young Chakotay was now leaving with a small group of men that seemed to only have one thing on their minds. 

“What are we doing here?” Tom asked. “I said I wanted it the way it was?”

“Oh, like it would be ‘that’ easy” Q laughed. “No, no. You made a change in the timeline, now you have to make it right. The man who would have taken on this role has left and in disgust, so it’s now going to be up to you. You have to turn Chakotay around before he leaves for Orion seven. But look at it this way, that’s only six months from now, plenty of time,” Q grinned. 

“Me? Turn Chakotay around? Six months? Are you nuts?””

Q looked very serious. “Yes you. Yes turn him around or you know your future, and yes six months, but don’t think it’ll be a walk in the park, as you humans say. Oh, and no, I’m not nuts. And,” Q snapped his fingers. “Congratulations Commander…Eugene. Yes Congratulations Commander Eugene.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well you have to fit into this timeline and Tom Paris is a child and I think Captain Paris would be a tad suspicious, don’t you? So, give yourself a few minutes and you’ll know all you need to about this timeline and your place in it. Remember though…six months isn’t as long as you think.” Then another snap of his fingers, Q was gone. 

Tom turned around and saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked like he was in his late forties early fifties. “Shit!” he thought. Then looked harder. He was dressed in the current style Officers uniform and he was wearing Commander Pips. He stood silent and the thoughts that he was a flight instructor at the academy and he had an office and aids, and an apartment was all flooding his mind, but in the back of it, Tom Paris was still fully aware. //Better get this started// he thought and turned to see the group of men that was fully intent on taking advantage of the young crewman turn the corner. 

Tom hurried across the street and was glad that his body, though aged, was still in damn good shape. //I guess you can be this old and able to kick ass,// he mused. He turned the corner to see that the group hadn’t even waited until they got somewhere private to start in on the young man. “Hey!” he shouted, aware that his voice sounded pretty much the same, but more authoritative. 

At hearing the shout the other men turned and seeing a fleet uniform dropped their prey and scurried away, leaving a confused, drunk, half undressed, young Chakotay on the street. 

Tom hurried over to the young man’s side. He was bleeding from his mouth and his head, but they didn’t’ have time to do much of anything else. “Are you okay?” he asked with concern. 

Dark, red glistening eyes looked up at him, “U,uuugggee,” he laughed. “Gene!” he shouted, a look of triumph that he said it on his face. 

Tom felt a wave of anger and shame at seeing the young man so drunk on his ass he didn’t know what was about to happen to him if Tom had not of stopped it. “Chakotay?” he said firmly, but saw no response. “Crewman Chakotay!” he snapped. //Shit, you sound like him. Well, I don’t have to act that way to do this.// Seeing that Chak had responded, but only a bit, he leaned down and helped the young crewman to his feet. Then helped adjust his clothing and hailed a lift and so not to get the Crewman busted, for even Tom knew enough about how the Academy seriously frowned on being intoxicated, he’d take him to his place. He knew he had an apartment; he gave the driver the address and took Chak there. He credited the diver and though it was tough he got the big young man upstairs and on his sofa. 

Tom didn’t even notice that it was a nice apartment, for the time period and near the Academy, just not on the academy ground, which was the important part. He helped the young man to get settled on his couch and then decided, //If I’ve got six months, I can continue this in the morning,// he mused and headed off to what he knew was his bedroom.

 

****************

 

Three months that old man was riding his ass and he was sick of it. Chakotay stomped into the mess hall and sat down with one of his friends, Roger who took pity on him. 

“I see you survived?” the young crewman teased.

“What, old by-the-book-straight-lace-eagle-eye? Yeah, I survived, but my privileges were all taken. I think someone squealed,’ he growled a bit, as he drank his coffee. “I mean at first I thought he was really cool, but that lasted for about three weeks. Now, the iron ass is on my back every inch of everyday!” he growled. 

“You know no one told, you over taxed the computer and it blew a chip. That’s when the maintenance guy came in and they found the leads. I swear, Tay. You keep this up and you’ll be out of here with your head spinning,” Roger stated with concern. 

Chakotay laughed, “You know what he said to me when I left his office today?” 

“What?”

“He said he was going to make an officer out of me, even if it killed me,” Chakotay chuckled, and then stopped at seeing some sadness in his friend’s eyes. “What?”

“Shit, I wish someone saw that kind of potential in me,” he gripped

“Potential? What, old by-the-book-straight-lace-eagle-eye? He only rides me for kicks!” Chakotay said not seeing the look in his friend’s eyes focusing behind him. “It has nothing to do with potential!”

“That is were you’d be wrong, Crewman.” 

Chakotay turned to see Commander Eugene standing behind him and internally winced, //shit, how much more trouble can I get in, in one day.//

“My office, now,” Tom snapped. Then glared at crewman Rogers to stay out of trouble and then followed behind the major handful known as Chakotay. //Shit! I thought I was bad and full of shit and vinegar. He’s pulled stunts that even turned my head spinning. I thought six months was a waste of Time, but with only three months left and this…little arrogant, self absorbed…cocky…err!// Tom fumed. It was a full time job keeping Chakotay out of trouble, or major trouble at that. He was into everything, from drinking, gambling, pulling cons, and stunts that turned people’s hair grey. No matter what he tried he seemed like he wasn’t getting through. Tom tried being just a friend, but that failed miserably and Chakotay was only looking at him like a bar buddy. So he turned to the rulebook, for he didn’t know what else to do, but that wasn’t working either. He was marching this young pain in the ass back to his office and he didn’t have a clue how to reach him.” 

When they got inside, Tom locked his door and made Chak stand at parade rest. “So, you think I do this for kicks do you? Well, let me tell you what I would do for ‘kicks’,” Tom started. “I’d be out there flying…anything with or without wings so long as it flew. I would not be back logged three months of reports for most of my free time is bailing out your sorry ass. I’d be home making love to someone, if I ever had time to find that someone…Shit Chakotay! Don’t you have a clue? You came here because you wanted to be apart of this, but at every opportunity you fuck it up? Why? For once I want to know why? Because, I’m tired of spending my time on what I saw as a man that had one hell of a future, a leader among men, if only he applied himself!” Tom fumed, but he didn’t miss the look of surprise from Chakotay. “Yes, that’s right. I see you as an officer, a damn good one at that. But I can’t do it all for you, Chakotay, you have to do some of the work too.”

Chakotay, from the moment he got here was treated by everyone as backwards, and so believed that if he was going down he might as well enjoy the trip. Now, here was someone who believed in him…really believed him, and for the first time felt guilty. “I…I’m sorry,” he said, guilt filling his voice. 

Tom was stunned. He actually reached him, “I’m glad, Chakotay. But sorry isn’t good enough. Why? Why do you keep fucking up?”

“Because it’s expected of me,” Chakotay snapped back, pain showing in his eyes. “Ever since I got here, it’s been made clear that I was a backward fuck up and it was expected of me. So I figured if I was going to crash and burn, I’d enjoy the ride…but…”

Tom felt his heart constrict, //Boy oh boy do I relate to that,// he thought. “But?”

Chakotay looked ashamed of his actions for the first time ever as he stood before the Commander. “I just never thought…I mean no one has ever…”

“Believed in you? Well, I do, Chakotay. I believe in you very much. And I can understand where you coming from for I’ve traveled the same path,” //still am.// 

Chakotay looked up, tears in his dark eyes. “Then why didn’t you just say so?”

“Would you have believed me?” Tom knew if the situation was reversed, he wouldn’t have.

“No, I guess not,” Chakotay replied his head hanging low. “But I guess it’s too late now,” he murmured. 

“No, Chakotay, it’s never too late. Not if you’re willing to put the work into it, it’s not. I’m willing to help you if you want? But this time is the last time,” Tom said. He knew he was lying, but he couldn’t let Chakotay know this, he could see that the pressure was on and he had to take advantage of it. He was pleased to see Chakotay nod his head. “I need your answer, Crewman,” Tom ordered. 

Chakotay snapped to attention. “Yes, sir, I’d like that sir!” 

Tom had to smile, “Very well. You have a lot of extra duty to tend to. But I want you to stop by my place at 20:30 and well discuss the plan.”

Chakotay looked at Commander Eugene. “Plan sir?”

Tom smiled, “Why yes, Crewman. You’ll be shipping off in a few months, so we have a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it. So were going to make a plan, is that all right with you, Crewman?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Dismissed.” Tom watched as the young sexy future Commander exited his office and grinned ear to ear. //Damn he’s fine. Though I must admit, I like his more reserved side…hell where did that come from?// Tom thought as he moved around his desk and sat down and caught a glimpse of his reflection. “Of course, it’s the older wiser part of me, and the still young Tom Paris loves the spit fire I just tossed out of here…did I say love?// Tom smiled. //Yeah, I did,// he grinned again. //Ah, too bad that fire is out in the future. For if that flame still burned in the future I’d snatch up Chakotay so fast and marry him…shit!// Tom sat up in his chair. //I have been here way too long to start thinking that way. Just relax Pairs and think about what you can do to whip that man into shape…without real whips,// he chuckled. 

 

*****************

 

Chakotay was amazed when he got his orders to ship out to Orion seven, and that he had been requested for the mission. He was to ship out tomorrow and tonight he wanted to share it with the one person that made the difference in his life. In three months the Commander helped him to stop drinking and took a series interest in him, and showed him his strengths and his weakness. A few times he told the Commander to lighten up, and then the older man would laugh and Chakotay would melt inside. He knew he had developed serious feelings toward the older man, but he knew that pleasure and mentors didn’t mix, not according to his Father’s teaching anyway. But tonight he wasn’t going to be a student and he was going to share his feelings with the handsome older officer. 

Chakotay had worked hard to make the turnaround that was needed to save what was to be his Starfleet career. Commander Eugene, or Gene…for Chakotay suddenly realized he didn’t even know the man’s first name…or last name, but like his culture he didn’t put much stock into that and moved on. He pressed the chime of the Commanders apartment and though nervous was glad to see the older man was in and alone. 

“Chak, come in” The older man smiled.

//Oh, Spirits! That smile is beautiful!// he thought as he moved inside and handed the Commander the package he had behind his back, “Ah, for you,” he said shyly. 

Tom looked down at the gift and was touched. “You shouldn’t have. I mean it’s a wonderful though, but students…”

“Oh, I’ve been given orders, so as of this afternoon, I’m no longer your student, as it were,” the young man added quickly. 

Tom smiled again, “Well, in that case,” he took the package and tore into it like a little kid, to the delight of Chakotay. Tom saw a small wooden box and opened it, and then his eyes glowed. “Oh, Chak! You shouldn’t have,” he exclaimed as he beamed. Tom looked at a pair of original pilot wings that Officers in WWIII had worn, and it had an accompanying story and a certificate of authenticity. “Oh, Chak, it’s…” Tom was filled with emotion. Then he saw the small note that was posted to the inside lid of the box. It read: A set of wings to replace the ones you gave me to fly with. Love Chakotay.

Tom felt his eyes mist over he was so touched, when he looked up and saw the anticipation of dark eyes wondering what Tom was going to do, Tom lost his resolve and hugged the young man tightly. “Thank you, Chak. You don’t know what this means to me,” he whispered. 

Chakotay was a bit startled by the hug, but in seconds had his arms around the older man, “Oh I think I do,” he replied warmly. Then he leaned back and decided to go for it. He kissed the man he cared so much for. For a long moment their kiss was soft and loving. 

Tom wanted this man so much, but he knew that he couldn’t start what he knew he wouldn’t be around to finish and gently pulled back and smiled. “Thank you,” he said softy. “But…”

Chakotay heard the but and let go, embarrassment filling his cheeks, “I’m sorry,” he replied and was about to leave when Tom lifted his chin and crystal blue eyes met brown. 

“Don’t you dare be sorry,” Tom stated warmly. “I wanted to kiss you just as much. But…you’re leaving and to be honest, we may never see each other again”

“I’ll be back,” Chakotay protested.

Tom hated this, “But I won’t be here, Chak. I’m…leaving, and I don’t know when if ever we’ll see each other again?” //Oh heavens! I wish I could tell you I will see you again, but our roles will be reversed.// “I’m…I’m the one who is sorry. It would be wrong to ask for one night, for I know you’re not that type of man, and you know what? Neither am I. No, Chak you have a future and who knows, perhaps our paths will cross again,” he smiled. 

Chakotay still felt the pain, but he respected this man and was glad for his honesty, for now that he was getting a sense of himself, he wouldn’t be happy with just one night, not with this man anyway. “I hope so. Gene? What’s your first name?”

Tom couldn’t help but smile though his heart was breaking. “Tom. Thomas Eugene, though there is more, I decided not to use my last name for…personal reasons.” He smiled. “If you like to stay and chat, I’d like that and who knows, perhaps we can swap stories,” he laughed.

“I’d like that,” Chakotay replied. 

The two of them talked late into the night, Chakotay sharing some of the tales his father had taught him and Gene telling the young man a strange tale about a wish and a strange entity called Q. When morning came, the two men hugged and shared one more kiss before they parted and Tom was left alone, he had slipped the wings back into Chak’s bag for he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep them.

“Ah how touching,” Q said. “Ready to go home, Helmboy?”

Tom whirled and didn’t know he was back to his youthful self. “That means all is back in order right? I mean no changes to the timeline?”

“Ah, well there were changes, but nothing of any consequence I assure you,” then Q snapped his fingers and Tom was back to sitting in the mess hall his meal still untouched as if he never left. 

Tom looked around and no one seemed to even notice he had gone. He turned back around and contemplated all that he knew that had happened. He finally saw Chakotay in a new light. The ‘Commander’ didn’t do what he was doing for he hated Tom, no. He saw potential…//Damn, just how blind have I been?// he asked himself. The more he thought about things the more he saw himself as the young Chakotay and the Commander as he had been, just a true role reversal. Tom knew now what he had to do and after placing his tray back he headed off to the Commanders office. 

Tom stood outside the Commanders office and rang the chime. When the door opened he strode in as a young office should, without attitude. “Commander, can I have a moment, sir?” He saw aged familiar dark eyes look up at him and nod. “I wish to apologize for my behavior. I realize now that I have been acting stupid, it won’t happen again, I promise.” He watched as the Commander stood up and walked around his desk and look deep into his eyes then sat back on his desk and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Why the change of heart, Paris?”

Tom actually had the answer to this question. “To be honest, sir, I’ve been a fuck up most of my life and when I got here I knew it was expected of me to be one too. I thought that if I was to crash and burn I’d enjoy the ride…but…”

“But?”

“But it finally registered through my thick skull what you’ve been trying to tell me all along, sir.”

“And that would be?” Chakotay asked as he arched his brow.

Tom hoped he was right, otherwise he’d sound arrogant and that wasn’t his goal here. “That you saw potential in me to be an officer, sir.” There he said it, and now he waited for the results of what was to happen next. He saw Chakotay lift up from his desk and moved around it and pulled something from his desk then placed it behind his back as he approached Tom. 

“What if I told you, you were right? What if I told you, that I understand you better than you could imagine, would you believe me?”

“I would now,” Tom answered as his eyes took in the dark eyes he enjoyed looking at so much. “But I know if you came out and told me any sooner, I wouldn’t have.” Then Tom let his eyes sink down along with his head. “I’m sorry,” he added. He was then a bit surprised to feel a hand lifting his chin and soft firm lips on his. Tom was so taken by the kiss he forgot his place and kissed back. To Tom it was just as good, if not better than it was the last time he kissed this man. Then when the kiss was broken and as he panted he looked a tad puzzled as he saw Chakotay grin ear to ear. 

“Thomas Eugene…Paris. I believe you forgot this,” Chakotay said as he handed a familiar wooden box over to Tom. 

Tom was stunned, but took the box and opened it to see the wings he had been given so many years in the past. “Oh, Chak!” he exclaimed. Then it hit him, “You knew? I mean….”

Chakotay laughed and laughed hard and hugged Tom tightly. He then sat back on his desk. “Yes, I knew. You told me the story, remember? And do you think a little thing called age could ever hide that beautiful face from me? No, I knew….and I followed the plan,” he grinned. 

Tom remembered the ‘plan’ and laughed despite himself. “To think that everything that has been between us has been my doing all along,” he chuckled. Then he realized that Chak wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t care, for he knew this man, and there really wasn’t a selfish bone left in his body. No, all this had been for him, a…repayment for what aid he had given a young crewman in the past. But the kiss? "Thank you,” he replied as he dared to step closer. 

“No need, Tom. If anything, I owe you thanks, but from what I know, let’s just call it even. I did become a good officer and I know you will too,” he smiled. 

“So, does this make me your student?” he asked slyly. 

“Ah, Tom. What can ‘I’ teach you that you didn’t teach me? No, I’m not your mentor and you’re not my student. But I am your commanding officer, when duty calls,” he added. 

“And when duty doesn’t call?” Tom asked hoping. 

“Tom,” Chakotay said softly as he moved again from his desk up close to the younger man. “What we said so long ago about not being men that wanted one night stands, still applies to me."

“To me too,” Tom whispered, for he could feel the heat off the Commanders body and he wanted to touch it, join with it. “I know as far as the ship is concerned nothing has changed, but I have, and I meant what I said then and I mean it now.”

“Good,” Chakotay said and then kissed Tom long and hard. Then leaned back and looked his love in the eyes. “Dinner, my place, 20:00 hrs?”

“I’ll be there,” Tom smiled. 

“Then you better get back for your still on duty, mister,” Chak smiled.

Tom smiled and started to leave then stopped. “You know, I thought that someone squealed, but now I know that compared to the stuff you pulled, that was child’s play,” he grinned. 

“I told you, Tom. There isn’t much you can do in that area that would surprise me,” he grinned. “But don’t think you’re not full of surprises, Tom. I kept you on your toes and you keep me on mine,” he grinned. 

“I love you, Chak,” Tom said, a serious look on his face. 

“I love you too, and have for a very long time, Tom.”

“Till tonight?”

“Till tonight.”

Tom left the office, his wings still in his hands. He opened the box and smiled. Then he noticed another note where the old one use to be. It read: One should still be careful what one wishes for, but when they come true, consider yourself blessed. I do. Love Chakotay. Tom headed to the bridge with a whole new sense of purpose to his life, for Tom Paris the trouble maker was gone and Lieutenant Paris was heading to the bridge, and tonight Tom Paris, sole lover of Chakotay was having a romantic dinner tonight. There was no more room for the troublemaker, and Tom was more than happy about that. 

***************

Chakotay sat on his desk smiling as the door to his office closed, and he let his mind wonder back to fond memories. 

“I see your happy with the way things turned out, Chuckles,” Q mused. “Was this what you wished for?”

“We had a deal, Q. I help you with Picard and you gave me a wish, and yes, this was more than I wished for,” he beamed. Then turned to face the entity. “So, you want to know how to entice Picard?”

“That is what I wished of you, is it not?”

“Very well, Q. But remember; be careful what you wish for…you just may get it.”

THE END


End file.
